


Journalistic Integrity

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Danvers will do many things for Catherine Grant. Some of which might be thought of as morally dubious depending on the CEO's mood. However, there are some things that Kara Danvers won't do, such as impinge on her, or Cat's, professional integrity, which means that she's going to have to come clean about precisely who she's married to...





	Journalistic Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> I used the kryptonian info site in order to craft the basic Kryptonian written in this story, but I'm probably not constructing the sentences properly so any mistakes are purely my own. Kryptonian is a _hard_ language!

“Kiera!” Catherine Grant’s voice echoed loudly throughout the open expanse of CatCo’s main office before it ground itself into Kara Danvers’s ear drums. “My office. Now!”

“Yes Ms Grant.” Kara yelped in reply as she swung her body sideways out of her chair and scrapped her tablet off her desk.

“Good luck,” Winn muttered under his breath as Kara slid through the doorway into Cat’s office and nudged the door closed in her wake 

“What can I do for you Ms Grant?” Kara asked tentatively as she came to a stop in front of the CEO’s desk.

“Stop grovelling Kiera, it is beneath you.” Cat snapped before she swung her chair toward the wall of windows.

“Yes Ms Grant.” Kara muttered.

“Do you know what I dislike more than I dislike my Mother Kiera?” Cat asked after a long moment of silence.

“Um…” Kara pursed her lips and frowned. “No Ms Grant.”

“Cold coffee.” Cat said. “Cold coffee and being beaten to news that happens in _my_ damn city. Now, due to your passable skills I haven’t had a cold coffee in quite some time but judging from the fact that Farm Boy is loitering around my office Perry White has managed to beat me to a story in my city, and that does not please me.”

“Oh…” Kara swallowed nervously as she glanced over her shoulder to take in the sight of Clark Kent stood awkwardly beside her empty desk. “I see…”

“Indeed.” Cat narrowed her eyes as she turned her gaze back to Kara. “So, Keira, I want you to go with Mr Kent and interview the esteemed new resident to our city.”

“New resident?” Kara asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“A certain Miss Lena Luthor.” Cat replied with a curl of her lip. “Who, interestingly, is supposed to have been on the Venture but cancelled her seat three days ago.”

“Oh.” Kara whispered as she shuffled awkwardly on the spot. “Um, Ms Grant, I… I can’t do that.”

Cat’s eyes darkened in surprise and annoyance as she met Kara’s nervous gaze. “Why not?”

“There’s a conflict of interests Ms Grant.” Kara replied quietly as she avoided Cat’s eyes.

“A conflict of interests?” Cat asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. “Between… CatCo and Luthor or…?”

“Between CatCo and me.” Kara said.

“Between CatCo and _you_?” Cat hummed. “How can there possibly be a conflict of interests between you and CatCo Worldwide Media. You _are_ a CatCo employee.”

“Yes, I am.” Kara agreed.

“Which means that it is something to do with Luthor.” Cat hummed. “Go on Kiera, explain it to me, why is there a conflict?”

Kara shuffled nervously as a bright pink flush overtook her cheeks. “We’re married.” She blurted out in a breathless rush.

“Married.” Cat rolled her tongue over the word appraisingly.

“Yes.” Kara nodded her head.

“You and Luthor?” Cat murmured.

“Yes.” Kara repeated.

“You and Lena Luthor are married?” Cat clarified.

“Yes Ms Grant.” Kara replied.

“And precisely why has this never come up before Kiera?” Cat asked with a lift of her eyebrow. “And, why aren’t you wearing a wedding ring?”

“Because she lived in Metropolis until last month Ms Grant.” Kara replied softly. “And, I wear it on a necklace at work.”

“I’m assuming you recently got married then,” Cat said with a huff, “if she’s relocating.”

“No.” Kara shook her head. “We’ve been married six years.”

“Then…” Cat narrowed her eyes. “You were already married during Lex Luthor’s trial?”

“Yes.” Kara replied with a nod of her head. “She… She didn’t want me exposed during the trial. There were a lot of threats.”

“I’m surprised the media didn’t expose your marriage.” Cat murmured as she turned back to the window. “Well… I suppose I’d better find another journalist to send along with Kent. Go back to whatever you were doing Kiera.”

“Yes Ms Grant.” Kara mumbled with a slight dip of her head as she backed away from the CEO’s desk.

“Oh, and Kara,” Cat said as Kara opened the office door prompting the younger woman to turn back toward the desk. “If she married you then I’m sure that she isn’t the woman that Metropolis’s media has made her out to be… and I’ll make sure that any CatCo articles reflect that. Please, send Farm Boy in.”

“Thank you, Ms Grant.” Kara replied with a soft smile as she backed out of the door. “Ms Grant will see you now Clark.”

“Right.” Clark flashed Kara a quick smile before he brushed passed her into Cat’s office.

“Everything all right?” Winn asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

“It should be.” Kara murmured as she dropped down into her chair. “Ms Grant’s just… annoyed that someone got the drop on us with the news.”

“Ah.” Winn hummed. “I remember what it was like when _you_ came out of the shadows. She was not pleased that The Daily Planet started putting out articles before we did.”

“This is… more of the same.” Kara said as she flashed Winn a smile. “Which means that I’ve got some emails to write.”

“I’ll leave you to it then… We don’t want to see Cat on the warpath again!” Winn joked as he rolled his chair back toward his desk.

Kara smiled fondly at the back of his head before her attention snapped back to the tablet in her hand. She tapped the screen and swiped her finger through the complex pattern to unlock the device—both Winn and Lena insisted on the highest level of security possible—before she opened her private email account. “ _Just a head’s up,_ ” Kara typed out, her fingers flying across the screen in an almost inhuman blur, “ _Ms Grant is on the warpath—The Daily Planet sent Kal-El—and she wanted me to shadow him so… I had to tell her about us. I’m still working on who set you up, Alex is helping me, but Kal-El’s about appear for the ‘Luthor’ interrogation. Zhao khap rrip._ ”

Twelve minutes later—Kara counted the cacophonous ticks of Winn’s watch—Kara’s email pinged with a reply from Lena.

“ _Thank you for the head’s up darling._ ” It began, and Kara smiled as she imagined Lena’s soft voice behind the words. “ _I’ll be sure to appease Kal-El, though, I’m a little sad that I won’t get to see you at the same time. I understand though, it wouldn’t be ethical to interview your own Wife. Be careful Zrhueiao; I have a feeling we both know who is behind this attack. I love you too._ ”

“ _You need to be careful too._ ” Kara typed in reply. “ _Especially if he is behind the attack. Don’t take any risks Lee. I’ll come by later._ ”

This time Kara’s email pinged after thirty seconds, “ _I’ll let Jess know to let you through._ ”

“Hello Kara,” Kal-El’s—Clark’s—voice prompted Kara to lift her eyes from her tablet to meet the man’s soft blue gaze. “I finally understand what you mean about Catherine Grant… She _might_ be worse than Lois.”

“I won’t tell your wife you said that.” Kara chuckled.

“Thanks,” Kal-El grinned, “how is Lena doing anyway? Is it…?”

“She’s OK,” Kara said slowly, “I mean, she’s a bit shaken up by everything but… she’s coping.”

“She’s a strong one.” Kal-El agreed. “Well, I know you can’t come with me for the interview, but maybe we could all have dinner together tonight? Lena will be safe, and you can introduce me to those potstickers you’ve been raving about for years.”

“Ooh! Chow Hong’s! Definitely!” Kara squealed as she bounced in her chair. “I’ll have to double check with Lena, but I don’t think she has any evening plans today.”

“Even if she did, I imagine that she’s cancelled them in light of the situation.” Kal-El muttered as a frown crossed his face.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Kara chuckled fondly, “my wife is a stubborn one.”

“True.” Kal-El smiled. “Right, I’ve got to go meet up with this Snapper person. Don’t worry, I’ll have Lena’s back.”

“I know you will Kal.” Kara murmured with an affectionate smile. “El Mayarah, right?”

“El Mayarah.” Kal-El replied with a dip of his chin and a gentle squeeze of Kara’s shoulder before he stepped away from her desk and disappeared into the maze of desks.

~

“So,” Lena smirked as she settled beside Kara on the blonde-haired woman’s couch, “what exactly did Cat Grant’s face look like when you told her we’re married?”

“You know that kind of… um… gormless look that goldfish have sometimes?” Kara asked with a slight wince as the memory filled her mind.

“Yes?” Lena’s eyebrow rose slowly. “Really?”

“Really.” Kara nodded. “It was kind of scary actually. I’ve never seen her that surprised by anything…”

“I understand it, in a way, I suppose.” Lena said after a moment as she traced her fingers across the back of Kara’s hand. “You’re so open Kara, I mean, you’re warm and bubbly and you’re so invested in other people’s lives that they never seem to realise that you’ve not actually told them anything about your own life.”

“Mhm,” Kara hummed, “it’s easier that way… I don’t have to lie.”

“Right,” Lena agreed, “you’ve got your secrets, but if people don’t ask then you’re not lying to keep them.”

“You know this is going to come out now we’re in the same city, right?” Kara murmured and brushed her lips against Lena’s temple as she wrapped her arm around the other woman’s shoulders.

“Yes, I know.” Lena murmured as she leant her weight into Kara’s body. “I think there’s been enough time since my brother’s trial now… I’m not quite a social pariah any more, and while you’ll still have a target on your back you’ve already got one of those on your chest so…”

“Plus,” Kara smiled as she nosed Lena’s hair, “you’ll be here to protect me.”

“Always,” Lena said, “like I promised.”

“Zhao khap rrip.” Kara breathed out against Lena’s lips as she bent her head to press a soft kiss to the woman’s waiting mouth. “Uldif.”


End file.
